Benutzer Blog:Akasha2610/Tagebuch eines Helden
Heute ist der 07.04.15 ich bin nun Level 212 und kämpfe der Zeit in Dungeon 11 gegen Beppo den Terror-Clown thumb|left|derzeitiger Dungeon-Gegner und im Turm gegen Hase und Igel ... Mein team ist gut drauf und die EP rieseln nur so. 08.04.15 Level 213 ist geschafft, die 214 könnte heut noch purzeln. Leider hänge ich noch immer an Beppo, dem Clown und "Hase und Igel" rennen auch noch vor mir davon. Im eigenen Dämonenportal kämpfe ich gerade auf Ebene 6 (noch 43%) und das Team kämpft auf Ebene 7 (leider hängen wir hier schon seit über einer Woche fest ohne das es wirklich vorangeht). Lieber Shakes and Fidget-Gott, lass es Stärke regnen! 10.04.2015 Der Clown ist tot, es lebe der Zirkus!!! Gestern abend war es endlich soweit, der fiese Clown aus Dungeon 11 ist gefallen... nun finde ich mich on der Hölle wieder und darf Geister bekämpfen. derzeitiger Gegner ist Nummer drei. Im Turm jage ich noch immer Hase und Igel nach und versuche einen von beiden zu fangen, wirds der Hase gibt lecker Braten zur Feier des Erfolges! Im Dämonenportal hat Ebene 6 nur noch 24% Lebensenergie, das heißt sie fällt am WE!!! Dank der Erfolge schreibe ich nun Level 217 und das folgende erreiche ich heute auch noch (hab ja noch genug Bier in der Taverne stehen). Die Ehrenhalle führt mich unter Rang 1052. 13.04.2015 Ein langes und Abenteuerreiches Wochenende ist zu Ende. Wir schreiben nun Level 218, trotzdem sind Hase und Igel noch auf der Flucht. Auch Geist Nummer 3 lebt leider noch und schwebt durch den Dungeon. Im Dämonenportal fiel wie erwartet die Gegnerin und ich arbeite nun an Ebene 7, ("was für ein hässlicher Gegner"). Tränke sind noch ausreichend vorhanden, Orden hängen so einige an der stolz geschwellten Heldenbrust, und in er Ehrenhalle treibe ich mich auf Platz 1041 rum, weitere Gegner werden fallen.... sprach das Schwert und trennte Kopf vom Rumpf. Das Sammelalbum liegt derzeit bei 84,12 % (1430/1700)...ich arbeite noch dran! Rüstng liegt bei 12066 (-50% des gegnerischen Schadens). In der Gildenübersicht liege ich nun fest auf der ersten Seite, und da werdet ihr mich auch nicht mehr wegbekommen!!! Ha ha ha... Also auf zu weiteren Dungeons und Kämpfen! Der Gegner ist tot, es lebe der Gegner! 20.04.2015 Erneut liegt ein langes und erfolgreiches Wochenende hinter mir. Wir tragen nun Level 224 auf dem Rücken... einige Gegner durften aus dem Ring steigen, neue Gegner stehn nun vor mir. In der Ehrenhalle habe ich es unter die Top 1000 geschafft (Rang 982), das SA liegt jetzt bei 84,76%... Level 225 fällt heute noch!!! Im Turm schlage ich mich gerade mit Sterntaler rum, die blöde Glitzerzicke will einfach nicht fallen. Im Dämonenportal kämpfe ich auf Ebene 8 und in der Hölle schaffte ich es auf Etage 5 runter... es geht auf wärts... oder sollte ich besser sagen, es geht abwärts??? *fies lach* Die letzten zwei Turmepics ware leider Glücks-Dinger, die kein Schwein braucht, denn meine Gefährten haben schon extreme Glückswerte und ich selber liege bei 22,5 %... das reicht fürs erste! Schlagen wir uns also weiter rum und schlachten Monster dahin für Ruhm und Ehre! 21.04.2015 Erfolg, Erfolg, Erfolg... so lautet derzeit die Devise ingame. Ich, Akasha die Siegreiche, erschlug Biest Nr 6 in der Hölle mit überragendem Eifer. Level 227 gehört nun mir! Die 228 könnte heute mt etwas Glück noch fallen... ich bin einfach nur guuuuut!!! Vielleicht erreiche ich damit auch endlich den Sieg über Sterntalerchen, die mich noch immer mit ihren Sternen blendet! In der Ehrenhalle stehe ich jetzt auf Rang 976 und das SA ist auf 84,94 %... es geht weiter aufwärts... zurück wäre ja auch echt doof! An der Ausrüstung muss ich noch feilen und die Werte sind auch noch suboptimal, aber dafür sammel ich ja kräftig Gold... meine Begleiter sind levelgleich zu mir und mittlerweile gut ausgerüstet (wenn auch noch nicht optimal). Für das Wochenende hat user Gildenchef Witziglichkeit einen neuen Raid ausgerufen, ich werde schon mal meine Waffe schärfen... bis dahin will ich aber bestenfalls die 230 geschafft haben! 23.04.2015 Und wieder ein großer Schritt nach vorn getan... Sterntalerchen ist zu den Sternen gegangen und nun zündel ich mit dem Schwefelhölzchen! thumb|left|Zündelkind In der Hölle kämpfe ich immernoch gegen den "gefährlichen" Höllenhund thumb|das gefäääährliche Biest und mein level steht bei 228! Die 230 fällt noch vor dem WE, hoffentlich zumindest vor dem Raid am Wochenende. Mit meiner neuen Waffe hab ich nun auch mehr Stärke und Ausdauer, das kann i Kampf nur von Nutzen sein! Geschick und Intelligenz liegen jetzt bei stolzen 1800... die 2000 hör ich schon rufen, dann habe ich auch das Ziel von der langen Liste erreicht! Die Ehrenhalle führt mich auf Platz 951, auch hier gehts nur aufwärts (dabei kämpfe ich derzeit gar net so viel, die Gegner sind mir alle zu stark oder leveltechnisch zu hoch... leider! In der Gildenliste liegt DaXess nur noch einen Platz über mir... ha ha ha... ich komme... unaufhaltsam nach oben! Das SA steht auf glatten 85%, dabei arbeite ich auch hier grade nicht intensiv am Aufbessern, Tränke reichen noch mindestens eine Woche und mein Flugdrache ist mir zumindest bis Juni treu ergeben! Also ziehe ich weiter in ruhmreiche Schlachten! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag